My Love Never Die
by YJMiwa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kelanjutan sebuah cinta terlarang antara seorang malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang harusnya ia jaga. SiBum, Boyslove, RnR


Title : My Love Never Die

Author : YJMiwa

Main Pairing : SiBum

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshoot ( 4926 words )

Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast milik SM, Keluarganya dan ELF/Fansnya. Siwon dan Kibum saling memiliki karena mereka berdua adalah milik saya, sekian.

Warning : Yaoi, Typo everywhere, bikin mual dan pusing, alur bener-bener pasaran

 **IF YOU'RE DISLIKE OR YOU'RE HOMOPHOBIC,**

 **PLEASE CLOSE THIS PAGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASHING OR FLAME THE CAST !**

 **KRITIK DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DIPERBOLEHKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALIAN SOPAN, SAYA PUN SEGAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY ! ^^**

Namja tampan itu tampak asyik duduk di pinggir awan sembari menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. Menatap setiap manusia yang berlalu lalang. Bibirnya mencebil lucu ketika manusia yang ia cari belum menampakkan diri hari ini. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yo, MaSi. Sedang apa kau di sana ?" Seorang namja yang lebih pendek menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang duduk di pinggir awan. Ia menepuk bahu namja yang memiliki sepasang dimple itu yang berhasil membuat namja tampan itu terlonjak kaget.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Ikan" namja pendek yang dipanggil Ikan itu tertawa. Sementara namja yang menjadi lawan bicara namja pendek tadi tampak kesal.

"Sudah puas tertawa, Donghae-ssi ?" Namja tinggi nan tampan itu berujar sinis. Donghae berdehem mencoba menghentikan tawanya atau ia akan dilempar ke bumi oleh sahabatnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Siwon-ssi" ujar Donghae lantas mengambil tempat di samping Siwon. Ia ikut memandangi bumi. Siwon hanya diam memandangi manusia yang berlalu lalang. Ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan sahabatnya. Tapi Donghae paham pasti sahabatnya ini sedang menunggunya. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sudah 15 tahun berlalu, kau masih belum bisa melupakannya." Siwon tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ya, sudah 15 tahun ia berpisah dengan Kibum tapi rasa cintanya belum pudar. Lima belas tahun yang lalu, ia harus kembali ke langit dan tidak diperbolehkan turun ke bumi. Itu sebagai konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung karena sudah berani jatuh cinta pada Kibum. Bagaimana dengan bangsanya ? Tenanglah ia akan tetap menjadi pemimpin nanti hanya saja ia memimpin dari langit.

"Sudahlah, Won. Kita harus kembali, malaikat-malaikat baru sudah menunggu kita" Donghae beranjak berdiri, diikuti oleh Siwon. Andai Siwon bertahan sedetik lebih lama, ia pasti akan melihat raga Kibum yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata namja manis yang sedang tertidur itu membuka perlahan. Refleks matanya kembali terpejam mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Ruangan tempatnya tidur saat ini nyaris semua berwarna putih dengan tanaman ipomea yang merambat di dinding beserta bunga ungunya yang cantik. Ia dimana ? inikah akhirat ? ia sudah mati bukan ? Satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang namja, seorang memakai headband putih, seorang yang lain tampak seperti kelinci. Namja yang memakai headband putih terlihat cantik, hampir saja ia tertipu jika tak mendengar suaranya. Yang satunya lagi nampak sangat manis, seperti kelinci putih yang lucu. Apa mereka malaikat ?

"Kau sudah sadar ? Syukurlah" ujar namja manis yang tampak seperti kelinci. Ia tersenyum pada Kibum. Ah lihatlah! Bahkan senyumnya sangat menggemaskan. Kibum hanya diam, ia melirik namja yang satunya lagi. Namja yang terlampau cantik itu memandang Kibum datar. Itu sedikit banyak berhasil mengintimidasi Kibum yang membuatnya terus menunduk.

"Kau menakutinya, Heechul-ah" Suara lembut itu menggema di ruangan tersebut. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara itu. Dan matanya menangkap seorang namja lain yang berada di samping namja cantik yang menggunakan headband. Sementara namja cantik yang tadi menakutinya tampak mengusap belakang kepalanya. Dari mana namja itu muncul ? kenapa ia tak tahu ?

"Anyeonghaseo Kibum-ah, aku Kim Jaejoong, namja ini Kim Heechul" ujar namja cantik yang entah dari mana munculnya menunjuk namja yang mengintimidasinya tadi.

"Dan yang itu, Lee Sungmin. Kami semua seniormu dan cukup panggil kami hyung" ujar Jaejoong menunjuk namja kelinci lalu tersenyum pada Kibum. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Senior ?

"Senior ? bukankah aku sudah mati ?" Lirih Kibum.

"Iya, kami seniormu. Ragamu memang sudah mati tapi jiwamu tidak dan tertahan di sini, Kibummie" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Ia menghampiri Kibum dan menyodorkan air putih. Ia membantu Kibum untuk minum. Kibum makin tak mengerti. Ia makin pusing.

"Ah kau pasti belum tahu ya ? Kau adalah salah satu dari kami, malaikat pendamping." Ujar Jaejoong lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang

"Malaikat ? bagaimana mungkin ?" Tanya Kibum heran. Ah kepalanya makin pusing mendengarnya.

"Kau adalah manusia yang terpilih menjadi malaikat. Tapi bukan sembarang malaikat, Kibum-ah. Kita adalah calon pendamping bagi malaikat tinggi, para Malaikat Penjaga." Ujar Heechul yang sedari tadi diam. Dan Kibum makin pusing. Sungmin menyentuh dahinya. Hangat.

"Istirahatlah, Kibummie. Hyungdeul, lebih baik kita keluar" Ujar Sungmin lembut. Ia membantu Kibum kembali berbaring, menarik selimut sampai leher Kibum dan mengusak lembut surai hitam yang sering dijuluki Snow White. Jaejoong mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur lalu menarik Heechul untuk keluar kamar mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaanya hyung ?"

"Apa dia cantik Hyung ?"

"Dia calon istri siapa, hyung ?"

Sungmin, Jaejoong, dan Heechul yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung diserbu pertanyaan dari dongsaeng mereka.

"Shh~ kalian bisa mengganggu waktu istirahatnya." Ujar Jaejoong lembut.

"Hush~ kembali ke kamar kalian dan tunggu suami kalian kembali" usir Heechul yang berhasil membuat para malaikat mencebil dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kecuali namja-namja manis yang masih berdiri di depan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian kenapa masih di sini ?" Tanya Heechul ketus.

"Kami belum bersuami, hyung" Jawab mereka kompak. Jaejoong menahan tawanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli. Dan Heechul mendengus.

####

Siwon dan Donghae berjalan beriringan di lorong kastil. Mereka mengobrol ringan dan sesekali bergurau sebelum menemui para malaikat baru.

"Siwon-ah, tunggu" Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Ia segera berlari saat melihat kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan tersebut berhenti.

Siwon dan Donghae berhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil Siwon. Saat berbalik mereka mendapati seorang namja manis berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hyukkie, kenapa lari-lari, eoh ? Kalau jatuh nanti gimana ?" Tanya Donghae khawatir. Namja manis yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu tersenyum menampakkan gusinya.

"Aniya Hae, aku hanya mau bilang kalau calon istrimu sudah datang, Won-ah" Ujar namja manis itu. Siwon mengernyitkan dahi.

"Calon istri ? Apa mak-" Ucapan Siwon terpotong karena Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie sudah di bawa lari oleh tunangannya, Donghae.

"Dasar ikan" gerutu Siwon. Sahabatnya benar-benar, padahal ia belum sempat menanyakan apa maksud ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Lebih baik ia tanya pada Yesung, pasti ia tahu tentang hal ini. Dan sekarang ia harus sampai di aula sebelum Hangeng menghajarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya. Kali ini dengan keadaan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya yang sebelumnya terasa berat kini mulai membaik. Mata bulat dengan onyx kecoklatan itu menatap sekelilingnya. Ia masih di ruangan itu yang sama dengan tadi. Ruangan serba putih dengan tanaman ipomea yang menjalar kemana-mana. Tapi tetap terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan. Tiga namja tadi mengatakan ia adalah malaikat. Apa ini sudah di akhirat ? satu-satunya pintu di kamar itu terbuka menampakan Sungmin yang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Kau sudah lebih baik ?" Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut sembari meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di meja nakas samping ranjang. Kibum tersenyum. Menampilkan killer smile yang mampu meluluh lantakkan hati para gadis tapi mulai sekarang tidak lagi. Sungmin ikut balas tersenyum. Ia tahu tampaknya namja yang terbilang cantik itu sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Ne, hyung" Ujar Kibum singkat. Sungmin menyentuh dahi Kibum. Tidak panas.

"Arraseo, sekarang makanlah, kau pasti sudah lapar" Ujar Sungmin sembari menyodorkan piring makanan. Kibum terdiam. Ia mengamati makanan yang disodorkan padanya. Sama seperti makanannya di bumi. Bukankah ia berada di akhirat ? Tapi kenapa makanannya sama seperti saat ia hidup ? Sebenarnya ia berada di tempat apa ?

"Kau belum mati, Kim Kibum. Makanlah dulu setelah itu akan aku ceritakan" Ujar Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Entah bagaimana ceritanya namja cantik itu bisa berada di sini. Padahal Kibum tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk melamun tadi hingga tak mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Kibum mengambil piring yang disodorkan Sungmin sejak tadi dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

Tak lama Kibum sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Sungmin dengan sigap mengambilkan air putih. Sementara Jaejoong hanya duduk di sofa sembari memainkan smartphone.

"Kau sudah selesai ? Mau kuceritakan sekarang ?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone putih pada Kibum yang sedang minum. Kibum mengangguk kecil. Entah mengapa ia merasa nada suara Jaejoong berbeda dari yang tadi. Nada suaranya seperti milik Heechul. Sungmin memutuskan keluar membiarkan Jaejoong, yang sebenarnya Heechul, berbicara berdua dengan Kibum. Ya namja itu memang Heechul yang sedang menyamar menjadi Jaejoong. Dan tunggu sampai Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini. Istri kesayangan Jung Yunho itu pasti akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan tempat ini.

"Kau, Kim Kibum adalah malaikat pendamping sejak kau menutup matamu, meninggalkan dunia manusia. Sekarang kau berada di White Castle, tempat para malaikat. Kau pasti heran kenapa manusia bisa menjadi seorang malaikat ? Ini adalah takdir yang di gariskan Tuhan untukmu, jadi kau harus menerimanya. Ada yang mau kau tanyakan ?" Jelas Heechul. Kibum masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. Tapi perlahan ia mulai mengerti. Rasanya banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jaejoong, Heechul yang sedang menyamar. Mengapa ia tak punya sayap ? Apa tugasnya sebagai malaikat pendamping ?

"Kau punya sayap, hanya saja kau belum mengembangkannya. Tugas kita mudah, menjadi pendamping, jika tak mau disebut istri, bagi malaikat penjaga" Ujar Heechul menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Kibum heran apa Jaejoong, atau Heechul yang sedang menyamar, mind reader ?

Jaejoong, Heechul yang sedang menyamar, terkekeh. "Tentu, Kibum-ah, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu" Heechul buru-buru menyambung saat melihat mata Kibum menatapnya curiga.

"Tapi tidak selalu, aku hanya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain jika aku fokus pada orang itu" Sambungnya cepat. Kibum menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya tidak semua pikirannya di baca.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar di buka dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang menyakitkan telinga. Di sana tampak Jaejoong yang sepertinya tengah menahan emosi. Terlihat dari matanya yang bekilat nyalang menatap Jaejoong, Heechul yang sedang menyamar, yang tengah duduk di sofa menatap datar pada dirinya.

Kibum bingung melihat ada dua Jaejoong. Bahkan suara, pakaian merekapun sama. Kalau yang baru membuka pintu itu Jaejoong yang asli lalu yang sejak tadi mengajaknya bicara siapa ?

"KIM HEECHUL! Cepat ubah wujudmu atau kuadukan hal ini pada Hangeng-mu" Ancam Jaejoong yang asli. Heechul bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Jaejoong. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini tak akan main-main dengan ucapannya. Jika sampai Jaejoong mengadukan hal ini pada suaminya, Hangeng, maka hukumannya mengerikan. Terakhir kali ia sampai tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan.

"Baik baik, aku akan berubah" Ujar Heechul pasrah. Ia tak mau hukuman itu terulang atau bahkan lebih parah. Heechul menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejap mata Heechul kembali ke wujud aslinya. Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Heechul mendengus melihat hal itu. Dan Kibum hanya mengedipkan matanya, merasa bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat, membuatnya terlihat makin imut. Jaejoong bahkan sampai memekik saking gemasnya. Heechul pun ikut tersenyum melihat keimutan seorang Kim Kibum. Ia tidak ikut memekik karena itu akan melenceng jauh dari karakternya di FanFic ini, Namja dingin dan cuek yang cabe-cabean -ups salah skrip, ulang ulang. Namja dingin dan cuek yang penuh perhatian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bagian lain di White Castle seorang pria tampan sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan mari-memandangi-anakku. Jika yang kalian pikirkan anak yang dimaksud adalah bayi kecil lucu mengemaskan yang sedang berceloteh lucu atau balita lucu yang sedang menggambar di selembar kertas dengan spidol warna-warni, itu dipastikan salah besar. Anak yang dimaksud adalah makhluk hijau bertempurung yang pemalu dan pemalas, Ddangkoma beserta saudara-saudaranya. Aku pasti salah pilih waktu audisi cast, huft sudahlah abaikan ini. Namja tampan itu tampak serius memandang makhluk hijau bertempurung atau biasa kita sebut kura-kura. Sampai namja tampan lain yang setidaknya lebih tinggi dari dirinya masuk dan mengacaukan salah satu kegiatan pentingnya tersebut, menurutnya.

"Yesung Hyung, apa kau tahu tentang calon istri ?" tanya Siwon. Ia dengan seenaknya duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan tempat Yesung mengamati anak-anaknya.

"Bisa tidak kau lebih sopan padaku ? Aku ini hyungmu, Choi Siwon" Ujar Yesung kesal. Ia berbalik dan duduk di sofa single dekat adik semata wayangnya.

"Tidak, hyung, jadi cepat jawab pertanyaanku" Ujar Siwon tidak sabar.

"Aish kau ini. Kenapa kau menanyakan ini padaku ?" tanya Yesung heran. Kenapa adiknya menanyakan hal itu ? Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya ? Sudah di pastikan Siwon akan mengamuk kalau tidak diberitahu sejak dulu.

"Eunhyuk bilang padaku kalau calon istriku sudah datang. Apa maksudnya ?" Yesung membelalakan matanya yang sipit. Oh gawat! Siwon belum boleh mengetahui hal ini atau hancur sudah semuanya. Ingatkan Yesung untuk menggantung monyet kecil itu nanti. Tapi dari mana anak itu tahu ? Bukankah yang mengetahui tentang kedatangan calon istri Siwon ini hanya Jaejoong, Sungmin, dan Heechul ?

"Haha kau ini bicara apa, Siwon-ah ? Mungkin yang Eunhyuk maksud calon –calon istriku, ya calon istriku. Dia pasti salah dengar" Jawab Yesung sembari tertawa sumbang. Ia meremas jari-jarinya. Siwon mengerutkan alisnya. Kalau Yesung sudah bertingkah seperti itu pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Hyung ?" Tanya Siwon menyelidik. Shit! Yesung lupa kalau adiknya itu sangat peka. Sebisa mungkin Yesung tidak terlihat gugup walaupun itu semua percuma. Ia mengontrol ekspresinya sedatar dan setenang mungkin.

"Tidak ada, Won-ah. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Jawab Yesung dengan tenang. Tapi tampaknya Siwon belum puas dengan jawaban dari Yesung. Ia masih merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Yesung.

"Geotjimal" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bilang apa ?" Tanya Yesung saat mendengar gumaman Siwon yang tidak terlalu jelas.

"Aniya, Hyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Pamit Siwon. Ia beranjak berdiri dan baerjalan keluar ruang pribadi milik Hyungnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon memutuskan untuk ke paviliun pribadinya. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa penasarannya tentang calon istrinya. Dan sibuk menikmati pemandangan taman hijau yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dengan gradasi apik yang tersaji sepanjang jalan menuju paviliun pribadinya yang terpisah dari bangunan utama kastil. Saat melewati taman ia berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet yang tampak seperti Kim Kibum. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan apakah yang ia lihat benar-benar Kibum. Kosong. Ia tak menemukan siapapun di taman.

'Mungkin hanya halusinasiku' Batinnya sembari mengedikan bahu dan berlalu menuju ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, lebih baik sekarang kau belajar untuk terbang menggunakan sayapmu" Ujar Jaejoong yang kemarahannya sudah mereda. Setelah berhasil membuat Heechul babak belur tentunya –oke aku bercanda jangan melihatku seperti itu. Jaejoong melirik Heechul.

"Mwoya ? kau mau aku berteleportasi begitu ?" Sahut Heechul ketus. Jaejoong tersenyum. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang melihat lollipop besar.

Heechul menggeleng, "Aniya, tenagaku sudah habis untuk merubah wujud, Jae"

Jaejoong mendengus. Ia menarik tangan Kibum dengan lembut dan menarik kasar tangan Heechul. Mungkin uri umma sedang kesal. Mereka berlari ke arah pintu.

"Buka, Kibumie" Kibum segera membuka pintu sebelum mereka menabraknya. Dan mereka menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teleport, succes.

Tiga malaikat cantik itu berhasil berteleportasi ke taman dengan aman dan selamat, setidaknya untuk kali ini. Mereka memilih taman yang ada di belakang White Castle untuk latihan. Karena di taman ini hanya berupa rerumputan hijau tanpa tanaman bunga sehingga tidak perlu khawatir dimarahi oleh para malaikat yang menjaga taman jika tanaman mereka rusak.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu, Bummie. Bayangkan sepasang sayap yang indah tumbuh di punggungmu" Ujar Jaejoong memberi intruksi pada sang malaikat baru. Kibum menuruti perkataan Jaejoong. Ia memejamkan matanya daan membayangkan sepasang sayang tumbuh di punggungnya. Seketika tubuh Kibum diselimuti oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Bahkan Jaejoong dan Heechul harus memejamkan matanya. Perlahan sepasang sayap tumbuh di punggungnya. Sepasang sayap berwarna merah muda menjurus ke putih. Heechul membuka matanya saat dirasa cahaya yang menyilaukan itu telah hilang. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat warna sayap milik Kim Kibum. Jaejoong yang sudah membuka matanya pun ikut terkejut sekaligus takjub. Heechul dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan.

"The Queen's Great Wings back" Gumam Heechul dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Buka matamu, Kibum" Ujar Heechul yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kibum perlahan membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Awkward ?" Jawab Kibum ragu. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang calon ratu kelak. Sementara Heechul berjalan ke bangku taman yang berada di samping mereka.

"Coba kau gerakan sayapmu untuk melayang" Perintah Jaejoong tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana cara menggerakannya ? Nan Molla" tanya Kibum dengan nada panik. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat nada panik dari dongsaeng barunya.

"You can move it to fly or float, Kibum. Listen and believe me" Sahut Heechul datar.

"But how ?"

"Try it" Perintah Heechul dengan nada tegas. Kibum bingung bagaimana mungkin Heechul dan Jaejoong menyuruhnya menggerakan sayapnya sementara ia tak tahu caranya.

"Otteohke ?" Tanya Kibum frustasi. Tampaknya ia putus asa karena sejak tadi tidak bisa menggerakan sayapnya. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat Kibum. Ia merasa calon ratu yang satu ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Satukan hatimu dengan sayap itu, Kibumie. Sayap itu adalah bagian dari hatimu." Ujar Jaejoong. Kibum mendengarkan Jaejoong dengan baik. Ia tampak berusaha keras menuruti ucapan Jaejoong. Bisa terlihat hasil kerja keras malaikat baru yang menawan itu. Perlahan sayap yang ada di punggungnya bergerak untuk membawanya terbang perlahan.

"Secara otomatis kau akan bisa mengendalikan sayap itu, Kibum-ah. Jangan khawatir" Ucap Heechul yang berhasil menenangkan Kibum yang semula khawatir, ia bisa terjatuh karena ia belum mahir mengendalikannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia saat ia bisa membuat dirinya melayang di udara.

Heechul terbelalak ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap Siwon yang berada di belakang Kibum. Ia secara reflek menarik lengan Kibum dan Jaejoong. Dan dalam seperempat detik mereka sudah berada di sisi taman yang lain. Untung saja Siwon membelakangi mereka.

'Shit! Aku lupa itu jalan menuju paviliun pribadi si Choi fucking Siwon itu' umpatnya dalam hati. Ia menggerutu sembari melangkah menuju bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Tak sadar sikapnya yang satu ini mengundang kerutan heran di kening dua malaikat cantik yang lain.

Jaejoong yang lebih dulu sadar daripada Kibum segera memerintahkan Kibum untuk melatih sayap barunya agar ia benar-benar mahir. Sementara Jaejoong memilih menghampiri Heechul yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Heechul.

"Wae ?" Tanya Jaejoong. Heechul yang baru sadar Jaejoong sudah duduk di sampingnya menoleh sembari melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Teleport tadi" Sahut Jaejoong. Heechul tersenyum miring. Ia melirik pada Kibum yang sepertinya tengah asyik bermain dengan sayap barunya, hanya memastikan jika Kibum tidak akan mendengar percakapannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia mencodongkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku melihat Siwon tadi, tidak jauh dari kita-" Bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar perkataan Heechul. Bahkan ia sampai menahan nafas. Tapi ia tidak menyela perkataan Heechul, karena ia tahu Heechul belum selesai bicara.

"Tapi untungnya posisi Kibum membelakangi Siwon." Lanjut Heechul kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali berkutat dengan smartphone kesayangannya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini keberadaan Kibum masih aman sampai saatnya tiba nanti.

"Kau tahu ? Aku tidak menyangka Ratu selanjutnya memiliki The Queen' s Great Wings. Sudah seribu tahun semenjak Ratu Leeteuk tiada, Ratu terakhir yang memilikinya, sayap itu tidak lagi muncul pada ratu-ratu selanjutnya" Ujar Jaejoong sembari menatap Kibum yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan sayap barunya. Ucapan Jaejoong berhasil membuat Heechul mengalihkan atensinya dari smartphone kesayangannya. Ia ikut menatap Kibum yang terlihat kewalahan ketika sayapnya terbang cukup cepat. Heechul tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat lebih tulus.

"Kau tahu, Jae, hanya Ratu-Ratu pilihan yang bisa memilikinya. Ratu yang memiliki sayap itu pastilah orang yang bijaksana dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa harus dengan Choi Siwon ?" Jaejoong tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng melihat mata Heechul berkilat nyalang saat menyinggung tentang Siwon, sepupunya. Heechul dan Siwon memang seperti anjing dan kucing sejak kecil, jarang sekali akur. Maka dari itu Keluarga Choi memilih tinggal di dunia manusia sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah di White Castle.

Jaejoong memilih bangkit untuk menghampiri Kibum, mengajaknya beristirahat sebelum calon ratu itu kelelahan. Mereka berteleportasi ke kamar Kibum tanpa Heechul yang memilih kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di paviliun pribadi, sang calon raja itu sedang merenung. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang sedang di sembunyikan oleh hyungnya. Lagipula kenapa hyungnya menyembunyikan hal itu ? Apakah ia dianggap tidak mampu menyelesaikan hal itu sendiri hingga hyungnya –yang bahkan tidak mau bersinggungan dengan masalah klan- harus turun tangan ?

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan keluar menyegarkan pikirannya. Setidaknya sebelum ia menjadi gila.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di taman tidak jauh dari ruangannya tapi kakinya justru membawanya ke sini. Tempat favoritenya untuk melihat pujaan hatinya. Ia duduk dan mulai mengamati rumah sang pujaan. Rumah itu tampak begitu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat oemma dari pujaannya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam masuk ke dalam rumah Kibum. Pakaian hitam? Bukankah itu berarti ada keluarga mereka yang meninggal? Tapi siapa? Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Siwon juga tidak melihat Kibum membukakan pintu untuk kedua orangtuanya. Jangan-jangan yang meninggal-

"Kau takkan pernah melihatnya lagi, Won-ah" Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Yunho berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sama dengan yang orang-orang layangkan 15 tahun lalu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, hyung ?" Tanya Siwon heran. Yunho tersenyum lantas menghampiri Siwon dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu.

"Kim Kibum" Jawabnya singkat. Senyum yang mulanya tersungging di bibir namja bermata musang itu memudar perlahan. Tergantikan oleh raut sendu.

"Neo Geotjimal, Hyung" Ujar Siwon tak percaya. Ia yakin Yunho sedang bercanda padanya. Tapi ia tak menemukan kebohongan di raut orang yang sangat ia hormati ini. Dalam sepersekian detik airmatanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Pandangan memburam seiring dengan jatuhnya tetesan kristal cair dari mata tajamnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri. Ia tak mau seorangpun melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. ia tak mau ada yang mengasihaninya. Cukup 15 tahun lalu ia merasakan dikasihani, tidak lagi sekarang.

Yunho menoleh untuk melihat punggung rapuh calon pemimpin mereka. Ia merasa kasihan tapi mau bagaimanapun Siwon harus tahu tentang ini. tidak mungkin selamanya mereka terus menyembunyikan hal ini.

"Siwon-ah" Panggil Yunho. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan Yunho.

"Kau harus hadir saat perjodohan minggu depan. Kau harus melupakan Kibum dan memulai kehidupan baru dengan calon istrimu" Ujar Yunho penuh penekanan. Siwon langsung mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang tanpa menyahuti perkataan Yunho. Ia hanya butuh menenangkan diri saat ini. dan ia sedang tak mau berpikir tentang apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa satu minggu sudah Kibum tinggal di White Castle. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa berada di sini. Bahkan ia hafal letak tiap ruangan di sini. Ia juga mempelajari banyak hal, terutama tugas seorang istri. Sekarang ia sedang membenahi diri untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Ia ditemani Jaejoong sedang memilih pakaian yang sekiranya pantas.

"Kurasa kau tampak cantik saat mengenakan ini, Bum-ah" Ujar Jaejoong sembari memperlihatkan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna pink lembut. Saat melihat yang ditunjuk Jaejoong seketika itu juga wajah Kibum berubah masam. Gaun ? HELL YEAH ! ia masih seorang namja hingga detik ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia menggunakan gaun ? Jaejoong yang menyadari raut masam Kibum hanya menyengir dan segera melempar gaun itu. Ia segera memilah yang cocok untuk di kenakan Kibum. Akhirnya pilihanya jatuh pada kaos berwarna pink lembut berpadu dengan jas semi formal berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna putih juga.

"Pakai ini, Bum-ah. Aku tunggu di luar" Ujar Jaejoong seraya menyerahkan setelan yang ia pilih. Ia berlalu dari kamar Kibum, meninggalkan sang pemilik agar segera berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu, di ruangan Siwon tampak Yesung dan Yunho berusaha menyeret Siwon untuk pergi ke ruang makan utama.

"Aku tidak mau, Hyung. Berhentilah memaksaku!" Ujar Siwon sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yesung dan Yunho yang ternyata kuat juga.

"Kau harus ikut kami, Siwon-ah. Kami tidak menerima penolakan" Ujar Yesung tegas. Ia beralih memandang Yunho. Yunho yang memahami arti pandangan Yesung mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua serentak berlari menuju pintu ruangan, tanpa melepas Siwon tentu saja. Yesung membuka pintu dengan cepat. Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan utama. Yesung menyeret adiknya untuk duduk di samping kanan ayahnya yang sudah duduk di tengah sementara ia segera duduk di samping kiri ayahnya. Untuk sekarang ia tak perlu khawatir adiknya akan kabur karena ayah mereka sudah ada di sini. Well adiknya yang satu itu tak akan berani melawan perintah ayah.

"Mana mereka, Yesung-ah ?" Tanya Tuan Choi pada putra sulungnya yang tampak asyik memandangi seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedang kemari, Appa" Jawab Yesung singkat. Ia beralih menatap seorang malaikat pendamping yang sedang menunduk di sampingnya, calon istrinya.

"Jwesonghamnida, kami terlambat." Ujar Jaejoong sembari membungkuk. Tuan Choi mengangguk kecil. Sementara Yesung menyeringai.

"Duduklah" Perintah Tuan Choi. Jaejoong sedikit menyeret Kibum yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia mendudukkan Kibum tepat di samping Siwon yang sibuk menggerutu hingga ia tak menyadari kedatangan sang calon istri. Setelah semua anggota keluarga lengkap para malaikat yang lain segera keluar ruangan, memberikan ruang privasi pada keluarga pemimpin mereka. Siwon menoleh ke samping saat menyadari kursi di sebelahnya yang tadinya kosong telah di duduki seseorang. Matanya terbelalak melihat namja manis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara di seberangnya, Yesung terkikik melihat reaksi adiknya.

"Kibumie" Panggilnya pelan. Kibum yang berada di sampingnya menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Mata dengan onyx kecoklatan itu terbelalak.

"Siwonnie" Lirih Kibum. Siwon yang semenit lalu berwajah masam karena perjodohan ini mendadak sumringah saat mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. Ia menggenggam tangan sang pujaan dengan erat, seakan takut bila ia melepasnya, Kibum akan menghilang. Selama acara ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, menampakan sepasang dimple yang menambah ketampanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara selesai, Siwon menarik Kibum dan berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Dalam sepersekian detik mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau juga mau teleport, Yesung-ah ?" Tanya Tuan Choi. Yesung tersenyum dan meraih tangan calon istrinya.

"Aniya, aku memilih cara normal appa" Jawab Yesung.

"Ingat acara pernikahan kalian besok, jangan kau apa-apakan calon menantuku. Sampaikan pada Siwon juga" Peringat Tuan Choi. Yesung berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, appa. Tenanglah"

"Justru karena itu kau, aku tidak percaya. Kau dan adikmu sama mesumnya"

"Bukankah appa sendiri yang menurunkannya pada kami ? Aku saja heran kenapa Oemma tahan dengan Appa"

"Ck anak ini" Yesung segera keluar sebelum mendapat ceramah dari appanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di paviliun pribadi miliknya, Siwon tampak sedang bermesraan dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Ia menaruh kepalanya di paha Kibum dan memeluk perut calon istrinya sembari mendengarkan cerita sang kekasih tentang bagaimana ia bisa berada disini.

"Jadi begitu, berarti kau manusia dengan hati yang suci hingga Tuhan menjadikanmu salah satu malaikatnya." Ujar Siwon.

"Nan mollaseo" Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. Siwon bangkit dari kegiatan bermanja dengan sang kekasih hatinya.

"Kibumie" Panggil Siwon. Kibum menoleh pada Siwon. Ia mendapati wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengannya. Tanpa diperintah, pipinya mulai memerah. Siwon memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih yang putih mulus tanpa noda, mata dengan onyx kecoklatan yang tampak berbinar polos, hidung mancung yang tampak begitu serasi menghiasi paras cantiknya, pipi gembil yang tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan rona merah muda yang menghiasinya dan bibir merah yang tampak begitu menggiurkan membuatnya ingin mengecap rasanya. Ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Kibum reflek menutup matanya saat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi polos dari sang kekasih.

0,5 cm

"SIWON-AH!" Pekikan dari pintu depan menghancurkan semuanya. Kibum reflek menahan dadanya. Dan Siwon mengerang kesal padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa mengecap rasa bibir merah Kibum yang tampak menggiurkan itu. Ia tahu siapa yang berani berteriak di paviliunnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung anehnya itu?

"Ups sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian" Ujar Yesung saat melihat wajah masam adiknya.

"Sangat, ada apa kemari ?" Sela Siwon masih dengan wajah masamnya.

"Appa pesan padamu 'Ingat acara pernikahan kalian besok, jangan kau apa-apakan calon menantuku'" Ujar Yesung menirukan ayahnya tadi. Ck kalau Tuan Choi tahu ia pasti dengan senang hati akan memukul kepala anak sulungnya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Ne, arraseo. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari sini, urusi calon istrimu" Ujar Siwon dengan kurang ajar. Yesung memukul kepala Siwon dengan gulungan kertas yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"Ugh Appo, hyung!" pekiknya sembari mengusap bekas pukulan hyungnya. Yesung menyeringai dengan keji. Ia kembali memukul kepala Siwon.

"Aku hyungmu, Choi Siwon, jadi jangan kurang ajar" Ujar Yesung penuh penekanan. Sejak kapan Yesung jadi sedemikian keji ? sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak-beradik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan calon pemimpin malaikat penjaga. Tentu saja ini adalah Royal Wedding yang membuat semua malaikat bersuka cita. Setelah menderita selama 15 tahun terpisah dari belahan jiwanya, pangeran mereka, yang juga calon pemimpin para malaikat penjaga akan segera bersatu dengan kekasihnya, yang merupakan calon ratu bagi mereka semua. Setiap sudut White Castle dihiasi mawar-mawar merah yang begitu cantik. Tampak begitu kontras dengan warna putih yang dominan.

Di aula utama tampak begitu meriah setelah pengucapan sumpah pernikahan oleh pangeran pertama mereka, Choi Yesung dan istrinya, Kim Ryeowook. Suasana yang meriah mendadak berganti begitu hening saat pasangan kedua yang akan menikah hari ini berjalan berdampingan menuju altar pernikahan mereka. Siwon dan Kibum tampak begitu serasi dalam balutan setelan jas resmi berwarna putih. Bedanya Kibum memakai Kemeja berwarna pink lembut sebagai dalaman sementara Siwon memakai kemeja putih gading. Mereka saling berdiri berhadapan dan tersenyum.

Siwon tersenyum hingga menampakkan sepasang dimplenya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku, Choi Siwon, mengambilmu, Kim Kibum, sebagai pasangan hidupku. Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu, menemanimu, mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun"

Kibum tersenyum pada Siwon yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku, Kim Kibum, mengambilmu, Choi Siwon, sebagai pasangan hidupku. Aku bersumpah akan melayanimu, menemanimu, mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun"

Siwon mengambil cincin yang dibawakan oleh salah seorang malaikat kecil. Ia mengambil yang lebih kecil lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis tangan kanan istrinya. Begitu pula Kibum ia mengambil cincin yang tersisa lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis tangan kanan suaminya.

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" Teriak salah seorang seorang malaikat muda yang berada di sana. Yang di ikuti seluruh malaikat yang ada di sana. Kibum tampak merona mendengar hal itu. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka hingga akhirnya bibirnya membentur belah bibir merah yang sangat menggiurkan milik namja manis yang menjadi istrinya beberapa menit lalu. Tak cukup mengecup, ia mulai mengulum belahan bibir bawah yang begitu manis. Ia menahan tengkuk Kibum agar ia tak melepaskan tautan. Bahkan rasanya lebih manis dari permen manapun di dunia ini. Ia bahkan lupa dimana mereka saat ini. Jika saja mereka tidak memerlukan oksigen, ia tidak rela melepaskan bibir manis ini. Tapi istrinya butuh oksigen dan ia tak boleh egois. Ia melepaskan tautan mereka dengan tidak rela. Menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"Saranghae" bisiknya tepat di depan bibir istrinya. Kemudian kembali mengecupnya sekilas. Kibum terengah-engah. Ia meraup oksigen dengan rakus seakan oksigen itu akan habis jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menghirupnya. Siwon mengecup keningnya lama. Diiringi senyum bahagia orang-orang yang melihatnya menderita dulu.

'Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya' Batin mereka.

 **Eunhyuk**

 **Nyari**

 **Donghae**

 **Miwa's corner :**

 **Well ini harusnya selesai waktu ulang tahunnya Siwon kemarin tapi akhirnya molor sampe sekarang. Jangan salahkan saya salahkan saja UNnya itu. Rencananya sih mau ngepost pas ulang tahunnya Kibum besok #ditimpuk -.-v Endingnya aneh ya ? Maklum kebut-kebutan. Last, Mind to review ?**


End file.
